


Running with Wolves-A collection of Teen Wolf short stories

by beautyinstarlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight/pseuds/beautyinstarlight
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around Teen Wolf Characters.





	1. Prompt: "I lost the baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just to keep me writing, I'm hoping to get out a few short stories a week. Tags will (hopefully be able to) be added as more short stories are added. If you have any prompts you would like to see, or have any ideas, feel free to send them my way. I won't promise to do them, but I can try if it strikes my fancy.

* * *

     By now, Derek should never, ever be surprised by what he finds when he walks into his loft, especially when it involves Stiles, but here he is, four thirty in the afternoon, walking through the door to see Stiles on the floor on his hands and knees looking under the couch. Under the couch which is no more than three inches off the floor. Stiles’ hair is in a disarray as if he has stuck his finger in a power outlet, the front of his clothes littered with debris and dust from the unswept floor, and a red line across his cheek from where he’d been sleeping.

 

     “Um, Stiles?” Derek starts but is cut off by the frantic look when Stiles sits up too fast that he stumbles back a bit.

 

     “I lost the baby!”

 

     “What?” 

 

     Stiles scrambles up, long limbs uncoordinated with what Derek can see is exhaustion as he flies at Derek, “I lost Benji! God, Erica is going to kill me.”

 

     Derek stares down at Stiles as he listens and picks up the third heartbeat; steady and very much IN the apartment with them. Derek grabs Stiles’ shoulders, forcing the younger man to meet his gaze.

 

     “Stiles, did you just wake up?” Derek asks, trying to remain calm despite his amusement, “Have you searched the whole house?”

 

     “What? Yes Derek, I searched the whole house. Benji and I were taking a nap, and I woke up and he wasn’t on my chest anymore. Hell, Erica is really going to kill me.”

 

     At that Derek laughs, Stiles stepping out of his grip before slapping his arm.

 

     “Don’t laugh asshole.”

 

     Derek shakes his head, before walking into the kitchen, Stiles calling out his name. Derek stops in the doorway, laugh caught in his throat when he sees Benji, “Hey Stiles. You might want to check the kitchen again.”

 

     Stiles huffs as he’s coming up behind Derek before stopping short, Derek turning to him with a smirk. The little boy is grinning up at them from the middle of the kitchen covered head to toe in flour, his hands and mouth smeared with peanut butter. He reaches up to them while saying “Uh, uh”. 

 

     Derek grins at Stiles again, kissing him on the cheek before saying, “You’re monkey, your circus.”  

 

     Derek laughs all the way into the living room, leaving Stiles in the kitchen when he catches the younger man’s “asshole” said to softly for the toddler to hear. Derek can hear Stiles cooing at Benji, and the toddler’s responding “Styes,” as he goes willingly into Stiles arms before he can hear the telltale signs of the kitchen sink being turned on and Benji’s accompanying shriek. 

 

     When he enters the living room again, changed into a pair of sweats and a soft shirt, there is a snuffling were-baby thrust in his arms as Stiles quickly bounds up the stairs “Gotta change, he soaked me.”

 

     Derek smiles down at Benji cradled against his chest and whispers in his hair, “You are a menace for Uncle Styes aren’t you, Benj? I bet your mama put you up to it didn’t she.” 

 

     Derek’s question is met with a grin from Benji, who squeals in delight when Stiles comes back into view.

 

     “Of course she did,” was Stiles reply, kissing Derek on the cheek, “I’ve got to clean the kitchen so watch him for a bit.” 

 

     Derek watches Stiles wander into the kitchen before sitting on couch, moving Benji to sit back against his knees. Stiles joins them a while later, sitting down by Derek’s feet. 

 

     “We should have a baby or two.”

 

     “Or two?” Derek asks, before nipping at Benji’s hand that was reaching for his nose, “I think we should start with one.”

 

     “Really?” Stiles asks, but is interrupted by the door opening, Erica stalking through the door, Boyd not far behind.

 

     “And how has my sweet little monkey for his most favorite uncles?” She asks, leaning against back of the couch and smacking a kiss against Benji’s cheek.

 

     “Stiles thought he lost him when he woke up and Benji was nowhere to be found. Benji decided to make a mess in the kitchen while having a snack of peanut butter.”

 

     Erica laughs, bringing the baby into her arms just before Stiles playfully kicks out at Derek, “Traitor. I don’t want to kiss you anymore.”

 

     “You wound me,” Derek says, grabbing at his chest.

 

     “Alright love birds,” Erica interrupts them, “We thank your for your service watching our little monkey, we should get going before he falls asleep.” 

       
      Boyd waves from his spot by the door, taking Benji from Erica when the toddler reaches out for him. Derek watches his betas close the door, listening as they make it down to their car safe and pulling away. He looks back over to Stiles who is watching him again, “What?”

 

     Stiles shrugs in response, nudging Derek’s foot, “I just really love you.”

 

     Derek opens his arms, letting Stiles settle against him, “I just really love you too.”

 


	2. Prompt: If I die, I am going to haunt you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is tricked into helping Isaac move into his own space and disaster ensues.

* * *

     Stiles was going to kill Derek, it was as plain and simple as that. When Derek asked him for a favor, Stiles figured it was something simple. When Derek told him they were helping Isaac move into one of the spare lofts in Derek’s building, Stiles figured he would be bringing in the boxes while the wolves handled the heavy lifting. That was an hour ago, and so far Stiles has managed to wrangle a mattress up the stairs with Scott while Erica and Cora brought in the boxes. The girls went to get lunch a few minutes ago, and now he finds himself beside Scott, helping haul the heaviest table he believes anyone could have ever found up six flights of stairs. Isaac and Boyd are on the other side, walking backwards up the stairs and they are so close to the landing. Stiles can feel his arms straining under the weight even with three incredibly strong individuals and does his best to keep his grip. 

 

     They are three steps from the landing when Scott’s phone begins to ring, “Oh hang on, I have to answer this.”

 

     Before Stiles’ can say anything, Scott let’s go of his section of the table, moving down to the fifth floor landing and Stiles’ tries his best not to let his hold slip. Isaac and Boyd quickly help pull the table up to the landing but before Stiles can give it that final push, he slips, hitting his knee on the corner of the stair before falling down to the landing below and hitting the wall behind him. He does his best to get up, but falls again when he tries to take a breath and can’t get his breathing right. 

 

     “Shit!” Stiles looks up in time to meet Isaac’s wide eyes as he and Boyd lose their own grip on the table and it comes crashing down at him. He curls up, chest burning as he gasps and braces for the impact of the table. He cringes at the loud bang and chances a look above him to find the table stuck at an angle with the brick wall. In the next moment, the table is removed and Derek is there, running his hands over what he can reach of Stiles’ body, checking him over for injuries. 

 

     For the most part, Stiles can tell he is okay, so he leans back against the wall, chest heaving, cheeks flushed, and his shirt sticking to his torso from the sweat. He is sure every wolf within the block able to hear the rattling happening in his lungs. Derek follows him, hands still running over Stiles, up his arms, and okay, yeah, Stiles can feel the pain now where he hit his knee and landed on his elbow. His lungs are burning from the effort it took to breath again from where hitting the wall with force knocked the breath from them.

 

     Stiles looks over Derek’s shoulder and sees Scott looking sheepish while handing him a water bottle. Stiles snatches it from his friends grip, removing the top with more force than necessary and downing the bottle in one go. 

 

     “If I die, I am going to haunt you,” Stiles says, voice shaky as he looks at Derek, “for bringing me here and making me help with the heaviest lifting. And you!”

 

     Stiles turns his gaze on Scott who shoots Stiles a hurt look, “I would haunt you for being the direct reason I die!” 

 

     “Sorry dude, it was my mom!” 

 

     “Oh good,” Derek says leaning back a little more, “His sarcasm is still intact.”

 

     “Oh funny Der, I could have died. I saw my life flash before my-mphfff...”

 

     Stiles is caught off guard when Derek surges forward and kisses him, the were’s hand warm against his neck as he pulls Stiles just that much closer. When Derek breaks the kiss, Stiles chases after him a bit before opening his eyes.

 

     “No fair. You cheated,” Stiles whines as Derek pulls him to his feet.

 

     Derek gives Stiles a smirk, snaking an arm around the boy’s waist “Come on, you aren’t going to die. I wouldn’t let you. Now let's get the table into Isaac's apartment before the girls get back with food.”

 

     “Yeah because I’m starving,” Stiles says, watching as the others pick up the table and begin up the last flight of stairs again. 


End file.
